Will Gets a Job
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Will decides that he needs to get a job and works at a local restuarant. But what happens when Heather barges in with her new boyfriend? REVIEW PLEASE! SLASH warning!


**A/N: So…I went to Applebee's yesterday and out waiter was….crazy. So I wondered…who in the AI cast would be a good waiter? **

**Will.**

**So this story was born! Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WARNINGS: Language/alcohol/sexual references/SLASH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AI! *sad face***

Ever since Heather left, Will was forced to make a living on his own. And that means getting a job. A JOB. Will hadn't worked since high school, saving up for his shitty car and midnight 7-11 beer runs. So how bad could it be?

Awful.

Just his luck, the only place that was hiring was a restaurant down the street that always seemed to be the popular hangout spot….waiting tables. During training, his boss had told him to smile and act like he loved life. Well, Will was never a good actor. And his life sucked. Best friends leave and never make contact with him for a year, he had a kid, and his girlfriend left him. Lovely.

He was stuck working the closing shift again. He hated it so much. When all the couples would go out for dinner after getting drunk at some club, pretty much screaming 'HAHA! YOU SUCK!' to his face.

He miserably walked into the kitchen where one of his good friends, Ben, worked, sat down and moped.

"Dude…Why can't we just close? There is no one here…"

"Guess again…" Ben sighed, rolling his eyes as well.

Being the only waiter still at work, Will had to go and seat and tend to these customers' petty needs and wants. Groaning he found them a table without even looking. He finally turned to them and recited blandly. "Hi, my name is Will. Hope your life doesn't suck as much as mine. How can I…." but his eyes just widened as he noticed the petite blonde girl sitting in front of him.

"Will?" she asked, feeling both embarrassed and infuriated that he was actually here.

"Heather?" That's it. He was quitting. "Wh-What are you doing here? Who's-?"

"Um…this is my…boyfriend…" She awkwardly explained, looking at the guy next to her and then uncomfortably at her ex. "Miguel, this is Will. Will…Miguel."

Will just glared at this guy momentarily. Miguel. What a stupid name. For a stupid person. Even his face was stupid. "Nice to meet you…" he muttered. "Um, so like I was saying before, if you guys need anything, just-!"

But before he could finish, the front door of the restaurant burst open. In walked none other than Jimmy, with Johnny trailing close behind, both completely drunk off their asses.

"Um, maybe this isn't the best time…" Heather mumbled uncomfortably to Miguel, who was completely unaware that three of her most recent flings were all in a room at once.

"No, we're staying." He decided, glaring over at the two noisy, blabbering drunks. "I wanna teach these punks a lesson…"

"I really don't think that's-!"

"Just calm down…"

Will on the other hand, had gradually made his way over to his two other friends, still blubbering and reeling in some weird drunken stupor.

"Oh my God IT'S FUCKING WILL." Johnny just shouted, trying to stand up straight.

"With his fucking hair…" Jimmy laughed, reaching out and ruffling Will's already messy hair.

"Fucking…..fuck…"

"Guys…" Will groaned, pushing them both into a booth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well…" Johnny slurred. "See we're…um…uh…"

"We're drunk, Johnny Cakes." Jimmy reminded him.

"We're drunk! Like…REALLY drunk. We don't even know how we managed to drive her without killing anyone…" His eyes seemed to wander, a natural Johnny quality, only ten times intensified, soon finding himself staring straight at a super embarrassed Heather. "Omigod….it's Heather!"

Heather just seemed to shrink away in her seat as Jimmy climbed over Johnny to see what he was talking about. "Holy fucking shit…that is her. HEY BLONDIE! Who's your friend?"

She sighed and tried to explain nicely, "This is Miguel. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Johnny began to crack up. "Heather has a boyfriend? I always thought they were just fuck buddies…"

Heather tried not to look as guilty as she felt, while looking over at Miguel's astonished face. "Johnny, shut. Up."

"You know these people?" Miguel asked, glaring still at the two guys, still laughing about nothing.

"I…um…barely."

"Soooo…" Jimmy slurred, still managing to sound alluring. "Why don't you ditch him and join us. Threesomes can be fun." He just winked and wrapped his arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"You can just go suck your dick, asshole…" Miguel shot back, protectively wrapping his arm around Heather.

"Ahh, you see, that's what I have him for." Jimmy smirked and pointed at Johnny who had no clue what was going on.

"Well, I'm not going with you, Jimmy!" Heather just shouted back.

"Boo, you whore!" was all Johnny could manage to get out.

Which was probably no the right thing to say, since Miguel angrily got up from his table and threateningly made his way towards the two of them. "You fucking asshole!"

Johnny's eye just seemed to twitch as he hid behind Jimmy's shoulder. "Jimmy….I'm scared."

"I'LL MAKE YOU FUCKING SCARED!"

Will had decided that he had enough of this chaos and stepped in between Miguel and his friends. "OK OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! Miguel, please go sit down. You two," he just glared at the two, Johnny pretty much sprawled across Jimmy's back by now. "Get a fuckin' hold of yourselves!"

"That may just be impossible…" Jimmy interjected, making Will even angrier. "He's more difficult to control drunk that you'd think."

"And you would know that….why?"

He just winked and brought his gaze back over to Heather. "Spot's still open if you want to join."

"Hmm…ok." She thought out loud. "Stay and have a nice evening with my boyfriend or go have some sexual adventure with two gay guys."

"Bisexual." Jimmy corrected.

"Sorry." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So you in?"

"Well…actually, that doesn't sound too bad…."

"HEATHER!" Miguel just shouted, watching this whole unfold.

"Seriously, don't do it. He's all full of…diseases…" Will protested, glad to have gotten her away from Miguel, but now he lost her again.

She just strutted over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as if to tease him. She seemed to be liking all the attention. "You're just jealous, aren't you?"

He awkwardly looked around, vowing not to make eye contact with her. "No…"

"Of course you are…You miss me."

"I don't!"

Without even saying anything, she just leaned upwards and kissed him. "Yes you do…"

"Heather, what has gotten into you?" Miguel complained, trying not to lunge at Will.

"Yeah, seriously. What the hell just happened?" Johnny asked, still completely out of it.

"Shhh." Jimmy hushed as Johnny's head fell into his lap. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"But I _am-_!"

"BE QUIET!"

"But seriously, why is she kissing him?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed Johnny's face into his lap to shut him up. "That's better…."

Will hadn't taken his eyes off of her since the moment she kissed him. He refused to let go of her, keeping her right there the whole time. "I still love you, you know…"

"I…I do too…" She smiled gently, looking up at him.

"JIMMY!" Johnny yelled, his voice still muffled. "YOUR DICK IS SUFFOCATING ME!"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and nudged him roughly in the side. "Continue…."

Will gave him an awkward stare, but continued anyway. "Do you, you know, wanna go out, get some food that isn't shitty like this place? No offense, Ben!" he shouted to his friend in the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah…" Ben retorted, honestly not caring.

"I'd like that," she said, smiling, grabbing onto his hand.

"Heather!" Miguel shouted, getting up from his table once again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"But I'm your boyfriend!"

She rolled her eyes, "You were just a fuck buddy."

"I KNEW IT!" Johnny yelled from Jimmy's pants.

"That is a slap in the face…" Jimmy commented watching Miguel's face turn red in anger.

"Oh." Will remembered, before heading out the door. "I FUCKING QUIT!"

And before long him and Heather were out, preparing to spend a nice romantic evening together…leaving the rest of them behind.

"So…" Jimmy crooned, trying to get Miguel's attention. "We still have room for one more…"

**A/N: Tada! Yay Will/Heather!**

**Oh and Jimmy, Johnny Cakes doesn't see too happy…xP**

**Reviews?**


End file.
